When playing competitive sand sports, such as volleyball or soccer, the players often do not wear shoes. The proprioceptive sensory feedback from the bare foot is invaluable for the positioning of the players' feet in the uneven and shifting semi-fluid medium of sand. Additionally, players need to use their toes to dig for positioning, and to enhance their grip for traction. However, many non-optimum sand conditions, such as hot and cold temperature extremes, abrasive sand, and sharp particles found in the sand, require the usage of a foot covering for the purposes of protection.
The ability to maintain independent toe movement is found in traditional Japanese split-toed carpentry shoes, which deliver the benefit of increasing balance since the toes can position themselves semi-independently. These shoes have a toe pocket design that allows for the independent movement of the 1st digit, commonly referred to as the big toe, and the remaining 4 digits or toes of the user's foot. However, such shoes do not have the flexibility required for sand sports.
The current marketplace offers a wide variety of aquatic sport environment footwear offerings with traditional uppers and outsoles constructed with firm rubber. In addition, current models of surf and sailboard booties constructed of neoprene and firm rubber pieces have the split toe feature. However, none of these products would allow for the natural barefoot proprioceptive feedback required for performance level sport play in the medium of sand.
Traditionally, sand volleyball players have solved their protection requirements by wearing common knit socks. Specialized socks for the sport of volleyball are currently offered in the marketplace. These consist of a single sock foot volume, and may have an additional protective layer of neoprene used as the sole.
One problem with wearing a single volume traditional sock is that the sock shifts and slips in relation to the foot, especially in area of the toes, when forces are exerted during play. This slipping is distracting to the players and leaves them unable to efficiently position themselves, which compromises play. Another problem is that the single volume sock does not allow the individual toes to dig, grip and balance in the shifting semi-fluid medium of sand, as compared to the optimum condition of the bare foot.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an article of footwear for sand sports that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.